


Thunderstruck

by Kin_of_Norway



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hyrule's Thunderspell, I continue to make funny remarks about Wild, Its my first time writing hyrule and second time writing four im sorry, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No beta we die like the monsters in this fic, Team as Family, The group gets ambushed by monsters, for the LU gift exchange, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kin_of_Norway/pseuds/Kin_of_Norway
Summary: Four hears Hyrule let out a yell, before lightning shoots out from the other hero's hands, the dangerous magic zapping its way across the battlefield.Or:The gang gets attacked, and Hyrule busts out some Thunder action. Unfortunatly, it goes wrong and Four takes a hit
Relationships: Four & Hyrule (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Thunderstruck

Four dodges the Lizal Forked Boomerang going straight for his neck, and slips under the Lizalfos' guard. With a well aimed stab with the Four Sword at the monster body, the lizard monster stops moving and collapses on the ground, lying still. 

The battle had been unexpected. The traveling party of Heroes had just exited a portal into an open field, where they had immedeatly been overrun by enemies. They'd been taken completely by suprise, but reacted quickly. That had now been half an hour ago.

A good majority of the enemies have already been defeated, but at the edges of the battlefield Four can see Warriors standing guard over a downed Wind and Sky, keeping the monsters away from the injured heroes. 

Time and Legend are fighting back to back on the other side of the battlefield, weaving around the other like water, never hitting their teammate but bringing every monster around them down on their knees. 

Wild and Twilight are closer to where he and Hyrule are fighting, Wild preforming… some whacky manouver that made Twilight shout a ‘’Sweet Hylia, be _careful_ Wild!’’ from where the other hero are protecting the wild child’s blind spot.

Suddenly, Hyrule yells at him.

‘’Four! Get out of range! I’m going to cast Thunder!’’ 

Hyrule and he himself are stuck right in the middle, and if Hyrule managed to get off that Thunder then three fourths of the monsters would be done for and the rest would be dealt with quickly, and they would finally be done with this battle.

‘’Alright!’’ Four yells back as he cuts down the Bokoblin now in front of him. They all knew the devestation that particular spell could bring, not to mention the amount of magic needed to pull it off. But things weren’t looking good for them, and they were all desperate to end this battle soon.

Mentally calculating where he would have to be to stay outside the range of Thunder, Four quickly slashes and dodges his way away from the Traveler Hero. Taking note of where everyone else was fighting, well out of range, Four turns in the direction of Hyrule. 

‘’No one’s in range! Fire away Hyrule!’’ he calls out, getting a thumbs up from the other hero, signalling he’d heard the blacksmith’s yell, and prepares to cast his spell.

Four’s ears twitches at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps, a monster taking its chance to approach while his back was turned, and Four curses under his breath for lowering his guard in the middle of battle. 

Quickly rolling away from the strike of the monster, Four springs up on his feet and spins around facing the Black Moblin now standing in front of him, its eyes gleaming with bloodlust. The Moblin swings its giant Dragonbone Moblin Club in a sideways swing, which Four backflipps to avoid. 

Searching for an opening, Four continues to avoid the Moblin’s attacks, stepping backwards to avoid being bludgeoned with the monster’s weapon. He's just about to dart forward to stab the moblin in the gut, when he felt a magical fizzle in the air, and his hair reacting to the static of- _Hyrule’s Thunder spell, which he now found himself in range of._

Four hears Hyrule let out a yell, before lightning shoots out from the other hero's hands, the dangerous magic zapping its way across the battlefield. 

''At least I'm taking you down with me,'' Four snarls at the Moblin, before lightning shoots through his body, making it spasm out of control.  
The pain is too much, Four's whole body feels like its on fire, his teeth clenched _shut_ , not even able to open his mouth to _scream_ and it _hurts it hurts it hurtshurtshurts-_

As quickly as it struck, it stops. His ears are ringing, and his whole body is twitching. Four feels grim satisfaction at seeing the Moblin before him go down, its flesh sizzling and its the last thing he sees before his eyes roll back into his skull and his knees buckle, sending him crashing down to the ground.

\--- 

Some paces away, Hyrule leans his body weight on his knees, body hunched over as he catches his breath. Casting Thunder always leaves him breathless, due to the magical cost of the spell, his magic reserves always feeling drained afterwards, even if he knows he still has a good few magical hits in him still. 

Straightening, Hyrule surveys the battlefield, taking in the slightly less monster infested area after his spell went off. His eyes raking over the downed monsters and- 

Hyrule's heart dropps to his stomach as he spots Four's still body, sprawled out in the dirt. The smaller hero was close, much too close to have escaped the range of Thunder, and the terrible thought that he must have hit the other hero with his spell struck him and left him gasping for air.

He dashes over to the downed hero, turning Four over onto his back and chokes on a sob when he saw the red and angry looking Lichtenberg figures now appearing on Four's neck from under his clothing. Matching lightning like marks also marred the smaller hero's hands, and Hyrule has no doubt in his mind that Four has similar marks across his torso under his tunic as well. 

Hyrule can also smell the stench of burned flesh, the lightning having burnt the blacksmith's skin, especially around Four's left ear, where the metal part of his earring was fastened. 

The smaller hero's breathing was also worrying Hyrule, it was barely there and when it was noticable it was wheezing and desperate gasps of air, as if Four had trouble breathing. His heart was also beating erratically, which worried Hyrule immensly.

He put his hand on top of Four's chest, feeling the speeding beat of the heart. As he prepares to cast a new spell on Four, one that would _heal_ this time in stead of _harm_ , Hyrule feels as though a bucket of ice cold water has been dumped over him when he feels the blacksmith's heart _stop._

Hyrule immedeatly panicks, scrambling into position to press his now folded hands over the smaller hero's chest, pushing down with force, trying to kickstart the heart again. He keeps muttering to himself, as he keeps up the compressions, begging to the Godesses all the same. 

''C'mon Four, get your heart beating, please! We need you, who else is gonna fix Wild's weapons when he breaks them?'' Hyrule begs, feeling tears threaten to spill. 

He nearly sobs in relief when he felt the smallest flutter of Four's heart, holding his breath as he hovers over the smaller hero's body. When the heart keeps beating on its own, Hyrule sits back down on his knees, sagging in on himself, just listening.

By now the other heroes had finished off the stragglers and made their way over. Time puts a hand on Hyrule's shoulder, making him look up and meet the older hero's eye. 

''Let's go make camp somewhere safe. We'll heal up the wounded there,'' he says, looking Four over with his open eye. Hyrule just nods, and lets their leader pick up Four's unconcious body, holding him securely in his arms. 

Hyrule slowly gets up to his feet, the feeling of guilt still crawling in his belly.

\---

Slowly, the feeling of a bedroll under him, and a blanket on top made itself known to Four. He couldn't move his body, still feeling sore and tired for some reason. 

The temptation of going back to sleep was strong, but at the same time, Four felt he had been asleep for longer than normal, and after a long and difficult battle with his eyelids, manages to open his eyes. 

He's in cave, with the light blue glow of a shrine -they'd arrived in Wild's version of Hyrule before they were attacked, Four thought with a start- illuminating the cave walls surrounding him. 

Right, the fight. That would be why his body wasn't co-operating with him, that made sense. His mind was still fuzzy with the details though, he didn't remember getting knocked out. 

For a while, Four just laid there, blinking up at the stone ceiling, trying to remember the details of the fight, when suddenly Hyrule was crouching beside him, holding up a waterskin for him to drink from. 

After gulping down half the waterskin with the help of the other, Four turns his head towards the other hero, wanting to ask what happened, but feeling too drained to actually open his mouth to ask.

He sees Hyrule's mouth move, forming sentences, but no sound came forth. Four frowns in confusion, and Hyrule repeats the sentence, slower this time as Four watches the Traveler Hero mouth the words.

_How are you feeling?_

''Like I got run over by a horde of monsters,'' Four responds, and wow , wasn't that a weird feeling, feeling the vibration of his throat as he spoke, knowing what the words he was saying sounded like, but not actually _hearing_ them as he said them. ''Can't hear anything though,'' he adds, because that was the kind of thing one normally would inform your traveling companions of. 

Hyrule purses his lips, brows furrowing as he takes in the information. He holds up a hand, signalling 'one moment', before he gets up and swiftly returnes again with some potions. 

With the other hero's help, Four quickly downs the potions, sighing in relief as his body is already feeling much better.

''How's now?'' Hyrule asks, and while it was still slightly muted, atleast Four could hear this time.

''Much better,'' Four responds. Looking at the other hero, he decides to ask: ''What happened? Last I remember we were ambushed,'' he says, and lets out a confused noise when Hyrule's posture slumps, his eyes downcast.

''I- I hit you with Thunder, accidentally of course! I didn't mean to, but you were so much closer that I thought you were and-'' the other hero rambles on, and for a moment, Four's mind clears and he remembers the Black Moblin forcing him backwards until he had been hit with a terrible pain shooting through his whole body. 

''I'm really sorry Four,'' Hyrule murmurres, eyes downcast. It was obvious the other felt guilty about hitting Four with the spell, but the blacksmith wouldn't have it, and shook his head in denial, despite how it made his vision swim afterwards. 

''No no, don't you dare blame yourself for this, alright? I didn't notice the Moblin was forcing me back into the range of your spell, that's not your fault,'' Four says, determined to make Hyrule believe him. 

''But-''

''But nothing. It wasn't your fault, and I'm okay.''

Hyrule looks to the side, biting his lower lip, still not convinced. Apparently, Four has to go all out with the big guns.

''If you keep blaming yourself, I will never forgive you, and I'll put boobietraps on your equipment when I look over it, and I will rat you out to Time everytime I notice you and Wild sneaking off to go exploring, dont test me on this Hyrule, because I _will-''_

''Okay!'' Hyrule huffs a laugh. ''Okay, no more blaming myself, I got it.''

Four smiles at him, satisfied. He still can sense some uncertainty from the Traveler Hero, so he opens up his arms in an invitation, which Hyrule quickly accepts. The magic user clings to him, but Four doesn't mind. 

''I thought you were gonna die,'' Hyrule whispers quietly, from where he's got his face hidden on Four's shoulder. ''Your heart stopped, and you've been unconcious for 3 days, and-''

''Shhh,'' Four soothes, running a hand up and down Hyrule's back, in a comforting manner. ''I know it was probably scary, seeing me like that. But I'm okay. And I'll always be okay. You know why?'' 

''Why?''

Four pulls back a bit so he can see Hyrule's face, and gives the hero a smile.

''Because I'll always have you and the others to save and heal me. And I _know_ you guys will save me, every time,'' he says, and Hyrule ducks his head down again, a small smile on his face. 

''So I'm always gonna be okay, okay?''

''Okay.''

Eventually the other heroes comes over, setteling beside Four and Hyrule. Wild's cooking is shared between them, conversation flows easily, and when Four smiles at Hyrule, the other hero smiles back, he knows everything is going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I searched up ''What happens to our bodies when we get hit by lightning'' and went hog-wild with the symptoms. Don't worry, none of them are permament and Four is as good as rain in a week or so!
> 
> This was written for the newest exchange for the LU gift exchange server! I hope it's what you wanted giftee!
> 
> Alt ending, on the request of some friends:
> 
> Four hears Hyrule let out a yell, before lightning shoots out from the other hero's hands, the dangerous magic zapping its way across the battlefield. 
> 
> ''At least I'm taking you down with me,'' Four snarls at the Moblin, before lightning shoots through his body, making it spasm out of control.  
> The pain is too much, Four's whole body feels like its on fire, his teeth clenched shut, not even able to open his mouth to scream and it hurts it hurts it hurtshurtshurts-
> 
> As quickly as it struck, it stops. His ears are ringing, and his whole body is twitching. The Moblin goes down in front of him, its flesh sizzling. 
> 
> Four slowly turns around, and looks you, the dear reader, right in the eye, and deadpans: ''Shocking.''


End file.
